


Illusionary Crossroads

by faito_dayo



Series: Non- μ's AU [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, but everyone still keeps in touch i guess, i just went with it lol, it's probably ooc but im not entirely sure, non-μ's AU, the first-years are now third-years, this is so edgy lmao why did i write this, yeah ahaha, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faito_dayo/pseuds/faito_dayo
Summary: Literally just angsty RinMaki. There's one cute scene at the beginning I guess, but it's all downhill from there.





	Illusionary Crossroads

Rin and Maki had once been so close. Despite their differences, they really seemed to fit together, so it was no surprise to anyone when they announced their relationship. Over five months, they had stayed together, through thick and thin. Naturally, there was the occasional disagreement, but apart from that there were no problems. 'RinMaki', as Kotori had began calling it, seemed to be one of those perfect relationships that would last the test of time. That was, until one of them made a simple mistake that would lead to their worst fight yet.

 

It was raining outside. Groaning and hitting her forehead with her palm, Maki leaned against her front door, silently cursing herself for leaving her umbrella and raincoat inside. She didn't have a spare key, as at least one of her parents were usually home after she was done at school. It wasn't actually raining too hard, but Maki didn't want to get wet. She _couldn't_ get wet. The jacket she was wearing was very expensive, and there was no doubt rainwater would ruin it at least a little. Grumbling to herself, Maki prepared to step out into the rain and potentially muck up her new non-waterproof coat when a familiar voice rang out:

“Maaakiii~!”

Maki turned and spotted Rin Hoshizora jogging towards her, wearing a bright yellow raincoat and carrying a red umbrella. She grinned as she drew closer to Maki, her eyes shining with happiness despite the bad weather.

“Hello Rin,” Maki smiled. Just a small smile, no big deal or anything.

“I thought you might forget your umbrella, nya! Lucky mine's big enough for both of us~!” Rin said excitedly. She was seemed to be excited about everything, even the rain.

Maki blushed. “D-do I have to share the umbrella with you…? I can walk in the rain you know, I don't mind.” _Yes I do._

“Don't be silly, Maki! We're sharing this umbrella whether you like it or not, nya!” Rin grabbed Maki's arm and pulled her under the umbrella.

“Hey, Rin! Wh-what are you doing? I don't understand...” Maki protested.

“Come on Maki, don't be so shy, nya. We've been going out for aaaages now, so it's no big deal. Let's get going to school! We'll be late at this rate, nya!” And with that, Rin linked their arms and began walking in the direction of Otonokizaka Girls' High, with Maki blushing and protesting the whole way.

 

 _Things were so innocent back then,_ Maki thought at her seat in a café. _Neither of us knew what was coming next…_

She let out a sigh and stared out the window. Unlike the day in her memory, this day was beautiful and sunny; perhaps it was almost too perfect.It didn't suit Maki's melancholic mood. She badly wanted to text Rin, to apologise for all misunderstandings, but she knew it wouldn't change anything.

She recalled her last conversation with Rin. It had taken place just last night over the phone, after a day of not speaking to each other.

“Maki...” Rin had said when Maki had picked up the phone. “Everything I heard...was it true? I don't want to think you'd do something like that, but...”

Maki had been shaking during her response, determined not to let any sign of weakness show in her voice. “You know it's not true, Rin,” she said, becoming impatient. “I've already explained to you that it was all a dare, just a joke. Don't tell me you're...” Maki hated remembering this. “Don't tell me you're actually stupid enough to believe such things? I really thought you were smarter.”

There was a gasp from Rin's end. “I'm not stupid...” Maki painfully remembered exactly how devastated Rin had sounded. “I'm not! And the Maki I know wouldn't say stuff like that! I really though I knew you better than anyone else, but I guess not!”

Maki had taken a deep breath in. “Then I guess you didn't really know me as much as you claim to,” she said coldly. “Now leave me alone. I'm sorry, Rin, but I don't want to talk to you right now.”

“You always do this,” Rin protested. “You never want to talk when you're mad, but it's good to let things out! I'm sorry for believing the rumours, Maki...”

Maki tried to control her rage, she really did, but she just couldn't. All of her anger about every single argument she and Rin had had came surging through her. “You just never know when to shut up, Rin! You keep pushing, and you get surprised when people snap at you for going too far! You're just too stupid to see when people want to be left alone! I _told_ you I didn't want to talk, but you didn't listen to me!”

She could hear Rin crying through the phone. “I guess everything I knew about you was just an illusion then!” And with that, she hung up, leaving Maki hating herself for speaking that way to Rin, yet simultaneously mad at Rin for believing the things that had been said. Even just remembering this night made Maki agitated. As she sat at a window seat in that café, all of her feelings from the past few days came flooding back to her. It had all started from one misunderstood text, and from there, had spread further, poisoning relationships and causing tension where there previously was none.

 _That day…_ Maki thought, _was the day that I lost my love…_

She and Rin were no longer together, needless to say. Despite the entire situation being a misunderstanding, Maki had said things she shouldn't have said to Rin that night, and that was unforgivable. Rin hadn't broken up with her because of some silly text Maki had sent to Eli on a whim, but rather because of the horrible things Maki had said to her. Hanayo had obviously been there for her, as Maki had noticed they were more inseparable than usual recently. It hurt badly, to know that Maki had caused all of this, and she wanted very badly to apologise to Rin over and over. She knew it would never happen, so instead was left with her memories.

It was different at school now, too. Maki didn't hang out with Hanayo and Rin any more, but she still occasionally saw the other members of their now-divided friend group. She mostly stayed in the piano room by herself as she once had before she met Rin and the others, and she would admit that she was a little lonely, but she knew it was better this way.

So in the café she sat, lost in her thoughts. In her hand, she clutched her phone. She was beginning to enjoy the sun a little when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Rin. Chewing her lip nervously, Maki opened the message and began to read:

[Maki, I know you don't believe in fate like Nozomi does, but I'd like to think there was a reason we met.]

 _One day you said that, didn't you?_ Maki thought. _I had agreed just to make you happy, but I really don't believe in that stuff._

[I guess it was fate that we split up, but back then, I really thought that that was impossible.]

Maki felt a wave of sadness wash over her. _I want to return to those days, but where would we be returning to? All of those times I'd held back my true feelings...I don't understand._

[More than you know, because you said I don't think much, I really believed in what we had. So why did you say all those things to me in such a cold voice? I thought I knew you better than anyone else, which is why we were together, but I guess it was just an illusion. I really am an idiot for thinking that.]

 _No,_ I'm _the idiot,_ Maki thought. _I was the one who went over-the-top and said those awful things._

[We liked a lot of the same things, even if you didn't admit it. Remember watching the idol DVDs with Hanayo that one time? That was really fun! Now I'm wondering if you really enjoyed it after all…]

 _It's too late, Rin. You're still dear to me, but our hearts have become separated, and I can't reach you any more…but I want to stay immersed in these memories._ Maki felt tears forming in her eyes. She was more sorry than she had been for anything else in her life.

[Even as we were hanging out these last few days, I think you were a bit more distant, but you were still smiling. It's confusing, because I thought you'd never change. I guess the illusion was ending?

_I lost my love._

[Talking to you will probably be too hard, so it's best if we don't try to. It's our last year at school anyway, so it doesn't really matter. The others will be wondering what happened, though...]

_I'm not as strong as I pretend to be. I don't have the strength to talk to you, either._

[Please understand that I don't hate you, even though you said such mean things. Like I said, I thought I knew you, but I really didn't. It was nice getting to know you, Maki, but I think we should leave it for now. Maybe in the future sometime we can put everything behind us and talk again, but until then, I'll say goodbye. -Rin]

In her corner of the cafe by the window, sunlight streamed onto Maki's body and illuminated her. Her bright red hair shone and her tears glistened in this light. _It was an illusion, wasn't it? The me that said all those mean things was an illusion. It's not who I really am. That's right...can we go back...to that day when we first met? I want to go back to how we were..._


End file.
